Pyramid Head
200px|thumb|Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) Piramidogłowy (ang. Pyramid Head), znany też jako "Bogeyman" lub "To Czerwona Piramida" (ang. Red Pyramid Thing) jest jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych potworów w serii, występujący w wielu różnych grach i filmach. Zadebiutował w Silent Hill 2. Opis W swojej pierwotnej postaci, Pyramid Head przypomina wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę z bladą skórą. Nosi zakrwawiony, rzeźnicki fartuch i białe rękawiczki ze złączonymi palcami. Najbardziej charakterystyczną częścią jego stroju jest sporych rozmiarów czerwony hełm w kształcie piramidy. Pośrodku niej znajduje się otwór, z którego istota wysuwa podobny do języka twór. Hełm całkowicie zasłania ewentualną twarz istoty i zdaje się być niewygodny dla noszącego - stwór wielokrotnie próbuje go ściągnąć. Kolejną wizytówką kata jest wielki nóż - Great Knife, którego używa jako broni. W drugiej części korzystał także z lżejszej włóczni. Pyramid Head jest znany także ze swoich seksualnych zachowań - w grze jest często spotykany podczas molestowania innych potworów. Ta sama postać Piramidogłowego pojawiła się również w grze Silent Hill: Arcade i na obrazie w Silent Hill: Origins. W filmie, zwany tym razem po prostu "Red Pyramid", przeszedł metamorfozę wyglądu. Jego hełm stał się tym razem czarny i ostro zakończony. Ramiona i dłonie stwora były odkryte, natomiast szata przypominała pozszywaną, ludzką skórę. Istota podobnie prezentowała się grze Silent Hill: Homecoming, tutaj znana jako "Bogeyman". Jego hełm był jednak nieco jaśniejszy, natomiast nóż - ząbkowany. Wnętrze jego hełmu jest także nabite kolcami, co widać w jednym zakończeń. Występowanie Silent Hill 2 Pyramid Head był "ucieleśnieniem" poczucia winy Jamesa i istotą, która miała go ukarać. Po raz pierwszy bohater spotkał go w Wood Side Apartments, stojącego za kratą. W trakcie zwiedzania apartamentowca, protagonista spotkał się z nim oko w oko z jednym z pokojów, gdzie molestował dwa Manekiny. Przerażony bohater schował się w szafie i odstraszył kata strzałami z pistoletu. Przy wyjściu z lokacji Blue Creek Apartments, James spotkał go w trakcie napastowania Lying Figure. Gdy tylko go zauważył, puścił swoją ofiarę i zaatakował go. Wtedy okazało się, że jest całkowicie niezniszczalny - wszystkie kule odbijały się od niego. Bohater musiał przeczekać konfrontację, dopóki wyjące syreny nie wywabiły potwora na zewnątrz. Wychodzący stwór odblokował także dalszą drogę dla protagonisty. Kolejnym razem, James spotkał go na dachu szpitala. Pyramid uderzył go tępą częścią noża, zrzucając go do izolatki niżej. Następne ich spotkanie odbyło się w alternatywnej wersji szpitala - wtedy potwór zamordował Marię swoją włócznią, w trakcie pościgu przez długi korytarz. W muzeum historycznym, zszokowany James zauważył malunek miejskiego kata z podpisem Misty day, remains of the Judgement (Mglisty dzień, pozostałość Sądu). Na obrazie znajdował się nie kto inny, tylko Piramidogłowy. W labiryncie, Piramidogłowy patrolował dwa korytarze. James mógł wkraść się do "jego pokoju", skąd mógł zabrać jego nóż i samemu używać go jako broni. Ich ostatnia konfrontacja miała miejsce w hotelu. Dwóch katów ponownie zabiło Marię na oczach mężczyzny. Wtedy James zrozumiał kim tak naprawdę są - ich celem jest ukaranie go. Wyznał też, że już ich nie potrzebuje. Bohater był w stanie udźwignąć ciężar swoich grzechów i po krótkiej walce misja Piramidogłowych została zakończona - przebili sie swoimi włóczniami, raz na zawsze zostawiając Jamesa. Potwór występuje w następujących lokacjach: *Wood Side Apartments *Blue Creek Apartments *Brookhaven Hospital *Labyrinth *Lakeview Hotel Silent Hill: The Arcade Potwór pojawia się w następujących lokacjach: *Brookhaven Hospital *Labyrinth Silent Hill: Origins Piramidogłowy pojawia się na obrazie w płonącym domu Alessy. Silent Hill: Homecoming Kat jest tym razem prześladowcą Adama Shepherda i ucieleśnieniem jego winy i zbrodni. Tym samym jest niegroźny dla bohatera. Potwór występuje w następujących lokacjach: *Alchemilla Hospital (tylko odgłosy) *Grand Hotel *Church of the Holy Way Silent Hill: Book of Memories Silent Hill (film) Pyramid Head w filmie jest antagonistycznie nastawiony do wszystkich ludzi przebywających w Innym Świecie. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w szkole, gdzie rozrywa drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym ukrywały się Rose Da Silva i Cybil Bennett, wpuszczając tam Creepery. Gdy policjantka kilkakrotnie przestrzeliła jego rękę, którą starał się dosięgnąć klamki z drugiej strony - wycofał się. Był także bezlitosny i brutalny, co było widać gdy złapał Annę, odrywając jej większość skóry jedną ręką i zabijając ją na miejscu. Silent Hill: Revelation Potwór wystąpił w tym filmie, jako strażnik i kat Alessy (jak pisze o nim ojciec Heather w swoim dzienniku). Pomaga on dziewczynie, by mogła bezpiecznie dojść na wyznaczone od dawna spotkanie swojej "matki" Alessy. Kiedy Heather znajduje się w szpitalu dla obłąkanych, by odnaleźć pewnego człowieka, znajdujący się tam pacjenci nie pozwalali jej iść dalej. Płacząc, rozpaczliwie wołała o pomoc. Wtedy pojawił się Pyramid Head i pomógł jej przejść obok celi, obcinając pacjentom ręce. Galeria Pyramid Head Arcade.png|Silent Hill: Arcade Pyramid Head film.png|filmowa adaptacja Bogeyman Homecoming.png|Silent Hill: Homecoming Pyramid Head BoM.png|Book of Memories Pyramid_Head_by_janemk.png|W moich niespokojnych snach widzę to miasto. Silent Hill. Obiecałeś, że weźmiesz mnie tam jeszcze raz kiedyś. Ale nigdy nie tego zrobiłeś Cóż, jestem sam tam teraz ... W naszym "specjalnym miejscu" Czekam na Ciebie ... en:Pyramid Head Kategoria:Potwory w Silent Hill 2 Kategoria:Potwory w Silent Hill: The Arcade Kategoria:Potwory w pierwszym filmie Kategoria:Potwory w Silent Hill: Homecoming Kategoria:Potwory w Silent Hill: Book of Memories Kategoria:Potwory w Silent Hill: Revelation Kategoria:Potwory